


Campfire

by Tiffsyyy



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: :), Campfire, Gen, disbanding, i wrote this laaaaaaaaaaaaaast year, last performance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffsyyy/pseuds/Tiffsyyy
Summary: After nine years together, SEVENTEEN is taking their final bow. But what song will they sing?





	Campfire

It was going to be their last concert. Seventeen was backstage, deciding which song should be their last song during the encore. There were argues for Smile Flower but of course, it was rejected; the song promised that they won't ever part.

And that is exactly what was happening after this concert. They were disbanding. Most of the members were going back to their hometowns to plan their life further. Jun was going back to china to hopefully become an actor. The other members promised to watch every show he was on.

As they were thinking, suddenly, Jeonghan stands up and starts singing. He sings the same thing once and repeats once he sees the recognition in the other's eyes. It was Jeonghan's part in a song they had written long ago.

Campfire.

_힘들고 너 지칠 때_

_Himdeulgo neo jichil ddae_

_[When you're tired and exhausted]_

_그댈 밝혀 줄게요_

_Geudael balkhyeo julgeyo_

_[I'll make it bright for you]_

_환하게 웃어봐요_

_hwanhage useobwayo_

_[Just try and laugh brightly]_

_Woozi stood up and continued with his part_

_서로의 힘이 될 수 있게_

_Seoroui himi doel su itge_

_[And to be each other's strengths]_

_다 같이 불러봐요 이 밤이 지나도_

_da gachi bulleobwayo i bami jinado_

_[Let's sing together even if the night passes by]_

_There was a moment of silence before DK stood up and continued_

_힘들고 너 지칠 때 그댈 밝혀 줄게요_

_Himdeulgo neo jichil ttae geudael balkhyeo julgeyo_

_[When you're tired and exhausted, I'll make it bright for you]_

_내 손을 놓지 마요_

_Nae soneul nohji mayo Oh_

_[Don't let go of my hands]_

_Many of the members had teared up. Seungkwan was crying as he sang his part_

_내 옆에 있던 널_

_Nae yeope itdeon neol_

_[You who is beside me]_

_옆에 있던 나_

_ne yeope itdeon na 네_

_[and I who is beside you]_

_서로를 밝힐_

_Seororeul balkhil_

Joshua was holding back his sobs as he said

_"Our campfire"_

They remembered what they meant when they wrote those lyrics. They wanted to be each other's and their fans'- carats'- strengths. Now that they were parting and they relied on each other for strength. They didn't just want to build a campfire and sing around it with their carats; they wanted to be the campfire, they wanted to be each other's campfire

"Let's sing together even if tonight is gone, and let's wake up together to cherish these memories of the last 9 years we were together since debut" Vernon said as he lets his tears loose. He never cries. But now he had to. He never would've thought the day he had to part with the guys would come. They were family. Without them, he felt helpless

"One last time?" [S.coups](http://S.coups) asked, holding out a fist. They gathered in a circle, putting their fists together.

"Family" Wonwoo said.

"I love you guys." Mingyu said

"Till death do us part" The8 said

"Seventeen!" [S.coups](http://S.coups) exclaimed

They walked out the doors onto the stage and faced their carats

"This evening, for our last song, we'll be singing Campfire" Dino said

"Enjoy" Jun said

The song seemed to go by fast. The carats were all crying. Seventeen was crying. It was their last concert.

But they never felt stronger. For this was not the end.


End file.
